Happy Thanksgiving
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! How the Hyperforce and friends spend thanksgiving without evil showing up!


**This is my Thanksgiving story, oh and By the way I missed telling you that I have officially been on Fan Fictions for two years! **

* * *

"Come on Chiro! Wakey Wakey!" Otto yelled in Chiro's ear.

Chiro swatted his hand at Otto and turned over in his bed, grumbling.

"Chiro...come on! it's Thanksgiving!" Nova stated cheerfully

"There's lots of Dark Wing cook food, can't you smell the mouth watering aroma!?" Sprx asked

Chiro lifted his head, glaring at the trio and then sighed, "O.k, O.k, I'm up"

The three robotic monkeys grinned widely and ran out of Chiro's room, giving him some privacy to change.

* * *

"What's so great about Thanksgiving anyways?" Mac grumbled, sitting on the couch as Sprx, Otto, Chiro, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Ren, Peter, and Matt watched the football game on the super robots main screen.

"It's a time to come together with family and friends and be thankful" Antauri stated, opening one eye to look at Mac, unfolding his legs from his meditative form.

"Where were you last year?" Alex asked

"Mac and Matt were still 'one' last Thanksgiving" Dragon responded, looking up from her sketches.

"Aw! It's Mac's first Thanksgiving!" Estela sarcastically squealed and hugged Mac.

Mac blushed and looked away as Dragon shook her head sadly and grinned at the two and she looked back to her sketches as she responded, "Not exactly"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex, Antauri, Estela, and Gibson asked.

Mac glared at Dragon and replied, "Nothing"

They were going to press further, but a rapid knock at the door interrupted them.

Gibson stood up and went to answer the door, when he did answer it, he saw that it was Dragon's old team carrying something wrapped in tin-foil and sighed heavily as he let them in.

"Hey everyone" Chaz greeted, waving at everybody, everyone else responded but Dragon, who was busy in her sketches.

"Dragon?" Chaz called

She waved her hand at them, not looking up from her sketches.

"We brought cherry pie..."

"Chaz!" Dragon squealed and hugged her old friend tightly.

"Thought so" Chaz laughed, hugging back.

* * *

"When's the food gonna be ready? I'm so hungry!" Alex complained

Dragon smiled and kissed his cheek, "whenever Dark Wing thinks it's perfect.

"Grreeeaaatttt, that'll take forever" He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dragon chuckled and hugged her boy friend who gladly hugged back.

Mac did a gag me sign and Estela giggled. Dragon grinned at Estela, "Did you just...giggle?" She asked

"....no" Estela replied, covering her mouth

Dragon laughed, but was interrupted by Sprx

"Food's ready!"

"Great! I'm starv-"

"I call dibs on first eat!" Dez yelled, running towards the room where the food was beign held.

"Nope!" Dragon yelled, hurdling over Dez and running in front of him with a wide grin on her face, reaching the food first and bumping Dez out of the way of the food with her hip. "Elder sister first"

Dez crossed his arms, grumbled and stuck his tongue out at Dragon

* * *

Everyone sat down with their food, eating and conversing, laughing and stealing food off of each other's plates.

"This si really nice, just havign the family and friends all here." Nova said, sighign happily.

"I know, it's great!" Otto squealed, throwing a roll at Sprx, who threw mash potatoes at him, but he missed and hit Dragon on the forehead.

"Opps" Sprx whispered, tuning white.

Dragon picked up her turkey leg and threw it at him, hitting him square in the nose.

"OW!" He yelled, geatign mad and throwing a piece of pie at her, but hitting Alex as Dragon ducked.

Dragon laughed at the cherry on her boy friend and took some of it in her hand and ate it, "Yummy"

Alex picked up some ham and threw it at Gibson, but it hit Antauri and Chiro in the Crossfire.

Antauri gaped at them and then an evil grin was placed on his face as he threw some peach cobbler at Chaz and hit him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chaz laughed and threw green beans at Antauri.

Soon everyone joined in the fight and the food flew everywhere, it was like this for awhile, this is basically how the Hyper Force spent their Thanksgiving.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! From dragonqueenc and her OC's**


End file.
